


牛奶黄油鹿回头

by daniaoyiguodunbuxia



Category: SK - Fandom, Singtokrist - Fandom, 一年生真人向
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniaoyiguodunbuxia/pseuds/daniaoyiguodunbuxia





	牛奶黄油鹿回头

电台节目已经结束了，夜也已经很深了，krist和singto礼貌地和工作人员道了别。主持人表示很喜欢这两个小子，把节目用的鹿角发箍圣诞帽什么的一起打包送给了他们。  
krist想起当时主持人揶揄他到：“回去让singto好好教教你什么是‘鹿回头’。”krist咬了咬嘴唇，还是有点儿懵。  
本来krist和singto打算各回各家，毕竟第二天还有活动，对于两个血气方刚的小情侣来说，大半夜厮混可能会导致一些不可预料的事情发生。不过这个时间段大家都在家里过平安夜，街上的摩的和出租都少得可怜，而且都不太愿意载客。krist被第三个摩的师傅拒绝后选择放弃，扭头对singto说到：“P'sing今晚来我家吧，看这个情况可能得走回去了，你家确实有点儿远哦！”  
singto耸了耸肩表示无所谓，nong觉得行就行：“那我给爸爸打个电话，不让他等我了，明早打车回去。”说着，singto揉了揉nong的头，不回家心里竟然有点开心，今晚可以抱着nong睡。

“P'sing，要不你还是回家吧，叔叔一个人在家会孤单的。”krist有点儿懊恼，他没有想到这点。但是都进了家门口了，路上也早就没人了，即使singto是个成年人，但是让傻哥哥一个人走回家，krist觉得不放心。  
“没事的，刚才楠姨说她也在我家，有楠姨陪着爸爸。”singto笑着看了krist一眼。啊，他的nong真是善解人意，而且连皱眉都那么可爱，把他拐到手实在是人生最正确的事情之一了。  
krist不知道痴汉哥哥脑子里想的什么，听见后松了口气，露出一个坏笑顺手搂上singto：“那今晚是第一个只属于P和Nong的平安夜，对了我家里没有苹果了，P'sing可以喝果汁吗？”得出前面的结论后，krist今晚好像异常地兴奋，不等singto回答就“蹭蹭蹭”上楼抱了几个瓶子。  
krist边开瓶子边抱怨道：“今天晚上电台节目里你们到底在说什么？我怎么一句都听不懂？P'sing你是从哪里知道的这么多梗？是我跟不上时代的脚步了吗？你在学校里都学了什么东西啊！”  
krist翻了好几个白眼，小嘴一直嘟囔不停，看得singto失笑——他的kit平时嘴上老司机，其实脑子里纯得不行。被赠与的礼物就在singto的手边，其实singto也没想到主持人的尺度会这么大，直接说荤笑话，经过上一次节目，他都做好呻吟喊麦的应对策略了。  
singto很喜欢那个鹿角发箍，发箍上的耳朵很软弹，singto不自觉地想起kit前几天也戴过相似的，还有“鹿回头”。  
打住！singto觉得不能继续想了，这样下去肯定出事儿。  
krist已经把果汁瓶子都开完了，递给了singto一瓶：“这是P'gun去其他府旅游的时候买的果汁，他说是一家私人工坊做的，味道很不错。”  
瓶子里的液体是棕黄色的，比起正常饮料有点点浓稠的感觉，靠近鼻子还有浓浓的香甜气息，不过怎么有种酒精味儿？  
singto做演员后就基本不喝酒了，他是很自律的人，对这东西特别谨慎。singto挑眉：“kit，你确定这是果汁？有股酒味儿。”  
krist有点儿惊：“那难道是P'gun拿错了？不对啊，我看看——”  
果然瓶底印着“ไวน์(果酒)”。  
krist酒量并不好，但这酒闻起来特别好，就一点点，应该不会有问题的吧！这样安慰自己，krist抿了一口，眼睛立马瞪得圆圆的：“哦咦，这酒味道好棒。”说完又喝了一口，仔细砸吧砸吧嘴：“比果汁好喝，P'sing你不要来点吗？”  
singto的关注点全在某人因为沾了果汁而亮亮的小嘴上了，看着味道不错呢！singto深呼吸：“我不喝了，明天还得早起回家。”  
“真是可惜，”krist嘴上这样说，但是表情中透露着窃喜，就像一个馋猫得到了爱吃的鱼干儿，他的笑有几分得意，“那只能让nong替你喝了。”  
singto无奈地笑了笑，交代krist不能喝太多，然后驾轻就熟地拿了浴巾去洗澡。  
这个平静晚上的转折点出现在singto走出浴室后。美味的果酒让krist贪杯，虽然度数不高但是后劲儿不小，几个瓶子都空了。  
krist的两颊到脖子都红了，嘴巴水润润的，眼神不能聚焦。只见他舔了舔嘴唇，有点儿渴了直接跑去厨房端水喝。  
解决了口渴问题，一个新东西吸引了krist的注意力。krist拿起那块小小的黄油，大概是早晨吃面包的时候忘了收回去吧？高估了自己的酒量，krist有点儿神志不清了，但脑子里还记得P'sing对他的叮嘱。  
可krist已经喝多了呀！所以他决定直接跑到床上睡觉，至于P'sing小小的责怪，那就是明天的事情了。醉酒的krist晕乎乎的，打了个转儿坐到了地上。  
“嘭”的一声把刚从洗完澡的singto吓得赶紧往厨房跑，然后就看见了一个坐在地上揉腿的醉酒nong。  
singto扶起来不省心的nong，心疼地摸摸碰到的地方：“让你少喝你不听话，还好吗？”  
krist心道不好，被当场抓包，索性耍起小脾气：“好疼的，你还说我！”  
“好的不说你了，快起来抹点儿药膏，不然明天要青了。”singto真的是对他心疼又无奈，这人是上天派来的克星，但他偏偏拿克星没办法。  
然而krist借着酒劲儿直接躺在地上，用手指着料理台上那块黄油耍赖皮：“不要，除非P'sing告诉我什么是butter dog。”  
singto觉得快被这个小祖宗折腾死了，偏偏krist赖在地上不起来了。singto没办法，俯身在krist耳边低声解释了几句。  
“哦咦，是不是这样？”singto眼睁睁看着krist笑嘻嘻摸起那块儿黄油按在自己身上摩擦，他刚刚洗完澡，只裹了一块儿浴巾，冰凉黏腻的黄油让他忍不住起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“kit，你知道你在干什么吗？”singto的眼神幽暗起来，喉结滚动，嘴角也勾起来。  
krist不回答，而是把那块黄油在singto胸口慢慢抹完，还伸出红嫩嫩的舌尖舔了一下，露出一个挑衅的眼神：“反正我知道你想干什么。”  
明天的工作见鬼去吧！  
“这可是你自找的。”singto一口气把krist抗到了卧室，一脚把房门踢上。来不及上床，两个人就开始亲吻起来。  
krist穿的衣服不多，几下就被singto脱个干净，反倒是只有一条浴巾遮羞的singto半天都没有被脱光。  
唇舌相交，津液相融，krist嘴里有一股淡淡的酒香气，singto觉得自己对这味道着了迷，使劲儿用舌头勾住对方不放，同时用力吮吸，仿佛要把krist吃进肚子里去。krist反应慢了几拍，只觉得舌根儿都在隐隐作痛，不满地推了推singto。  
singto松开krist的嘴巴的时候，krist被吸咬地泪汪汪的，一双大眼睛含泪指责singto，脸颊因为酒精和呼吸不畅十分红润，原本白皙细嫩的皮肤染上了一层淡淡的粉。  
singto觉得又渴了。不过这次krist反应更快些，猛地站起身，揪着singto走向床沿。singto担心他摇摇晃晃的步子只能边跟着走边护住他，没几步远却出了半头汗。singto被krist压坐在身下，见那人像只耀武扬威的猫，俯下身体在他胸口又舔了一口。  
krist吧唧嘴，酒窝浅浅，满脸的戏谑：“butter dog！是这样吗？汪嗯——”最后的语调拉得老长，伴着小奶音的笑声。  
“对，kit！不能浪费，要吃干净。”送上门的福利不吃白不吃，singto只觉得身下火热，在krist看不见的角度露出的笑容意味深长。  
“唔，好。”晕晕乎乎的krist好像比起平常更听话了，乖乖地舔食黄油，导致singto连连倒吸冷气，原本在浴巾下潜伏的巨物也逐渐苏醒过来，杵在krist的臀部。  
krist在singto吃人的视线下舔尽了黄油，不知道什么时候白嫩嫩的小手悄悄溜到了singto的屁股上，其实krist没有看起来醉得那么深，开始确实不太清醒，但后来他的目标就转移到了某狮因为经常锻炼而挺翘紧实的臀部。  
可惜singto对他太了解了，这些弯弯绕绕可糊弄不了他。一个翻身就把krist压倒在身下，同时有力的左手锁住了krist的手腕，笑起来像是个不怀好意的饿兽：“kit吃饱了？那下面到我了。”  
“唔没……”krist没来得及反驳就又被singto的唇舌堵住了嘴，偷鸡不成蚀把米就是指的他。  
这次是黄油的味道，singto细细品着krist的小嘴，纠缠住对方的舌头，时而还舔舐上颚。krist闭不拢嘴巴，两人的唇际都流出一些津液来。  
singto松开嘴巴，慢慢厮磨krist的耳垂，不一会儿krist原本还有些许挣扎的身体就成功软了下去。放过耳朵继续往下探索白嫩的脖颈，singto心里想着如果这么白净修长的脖子留下红痕肯定特别好看。  
“别……P，明天……明天还有活动。”krist喘着粗气，声音带着几分撒娇的意味。  
知道不能留下明显的印记，singto不舍地亲了一下krist的脖子，转而在锁骨上啃了一小口，疼得krist哼唧了一声。  
可能是受singto的影响，不知道什么时候krist的床单都从原本可爱的小黄人动漫换成了极简风。今天的床单是黑色的，正好衬得krist一身皮肤白得发光，胸前的粉红冻奶因为受了冷气挺立起来，待人采撷。  
singto咽了咽口水，吻了上去，细细地舔，轻轻地扯，想起之前节目里的“抓胸岛”。singto恶劣地用牙齿磨了磨嘴里的肉粒，引来身下人的剧烈喘息，他确实挺喜欢玩弄这对粉红冻奶的。  
singto回到krist耳边，轻轻吐气：“kit，你好香，和粉红冻奶一样香。”  
知道singto在说什么，明明是带着薄荷味的气息却让krist头脑发热。  
singto熟练地找到了床头柜里的润滑油，倒出来一部分，手指慢慢探进了krist后方的小穴。两个人不是第一次做这种事情了，所以krist很快就适应了一根手指。krist身下的小东西早就挺了起来，krist想伸手抚慰舒缓，但是手牢牢地被singto固定住。  
“放开我。”krist又开始挣扎，但是都被singto镇压了。  
“kit不用手也可以的，我相信你。”singto爱怜地亲亲krist的嘴角。  
信你个大头鬼啊！krist心中大骂，但不久就迷失在了singto的亲吻里。  
singto一边试探着摸索揉按，一边吻住krist红艳艳的嘴唇，把刻意压制的呻吟都吞进肚子里。突然蹭到了一个地方，krist忍不住发出来颤颤巍巍的一声呻吟，原本就支起的性器更加坚挺。  
singto知道到找对了地方，仔细研磨那个点，krist的身体很敏感，身前不能得到舒缓，身后又饱受刺激，双重的折磨让他开始呜咽，眼角也带了一抹红。  
“P，求……求你了，难受……啊……”krist知道singto最受不了什么，故意用脸颊去蹭singto的胳膊，眼睛湿漉漉的，瘪起嘴来，如果singto不帮他下一秒就能哭出来。  
singto叹了口气，这人总是能抓住他的弱点，低头含住了krist的尖端。krist受不住刺激，压制不住呻吟喊了出来：“P……P……深一点儿……要啊……”  
singto无奈他这宝贝儿要求还挺多，嘴上手下的功夫却是老老实实照做。第三根手指探进去的时候，那处地方已经软得不行，随着抽插还有羞耻的“咕叽”声。  
差不多了！singto猛吸了一下，krist的声音也猛得提高，早就蓄势待发的白色粘稠液体终于出来了。  
krist还沉浸在失神状态中，浑身软绵地不成样子。揉了一把krist的臀瓣，singto简单清理了一下自己的脸上，扯开浴巾，露出高高顶起的下半身。刚换的深灰色的内裤已经被淫液浸透了，singto不在意地单手脱下来，收回手指换上了挺起的性器，一点一点地进入。  
又蹭到了之前的那个点，krist突然收缩了一下穴口，两个人都倒吸了一口气，singto直接一口气顶了进去，krist抓紧了身下的床单，刚释放的性器又颤颤巍巍立了起来。  
singto余光里正好发现了床头粉丝送给krist的鹿角发箍，贴到krist的耳侧，声音低沉：“Nong好了可我还没好，想试试鹿回头吗？”  
“唔嗯？什么？”krist正意乱情迷，脑回路根本跟不上singto。  
“呵，”singto又笑得神秘又邪恶，“我教你。”singto捞过发箍戴到krist的头上，手上把自家的小甜饼翻了个个儿。  
那处细嫩的肉被搅动得不自主地拧紧，krist抑制不住发出一声短促的尖叫，透明的液体也从性器的小孔流出来，滴到了床上。singto深深地吸了一口气，对着身下白得发光的后背啃了几口，留下深深的红痕。  
野兽一样的交缠姿势让krist羞耻，想把脸埋在被子上却又被singto转过头来接吻。吻毕，krist被顶得喘粗气，偏又逃不开某人抓在他腰上的手，那人还故意叫他的名字，让他回头看看自己。  
“kit，不是要学鹿回头吗？转过头来看着我，嗯~”这个尾音低沉又性感，krist想说，他不想知道鹿回头了，可是只能发出断断续续的呻吟。  
“呜……知道了……别这么……快……哈……”  
“知道了知道了，我会快一点儿的，kit的要求一定满足。”singto亲亲他的宝贝nong汗湿的后脑勺，加快了速度。  
krist一口气没上来差点儿被他恶趣味的P气死，但很快，krist就沉沦在了欲海中。  
krist最后一丝丝理智告诉自己，以后，kit，再也不要学黄油狗和鹿回头了，呜呜。

我发誓我再也不开车了，车技太差还要了我半条老命嘤！


End file.
